se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relaciones Francia-Reino Unido/Francia
Presidentes franceses con mandatarios británicos Emmanuel Macron= Emmanuel Macron Emmanuel Macron - Theresa May.jpg| Theresa May junto a Emmanuel Macron.EFE |-| François Hollande= François Hollande François Hollande - Isabel II.jpg| Queen Elizabeth toasts with French president Francois Hollande at a state dinner at the Elysee Palace commemorating the anniversary of the D-Day landings in Paris on June 6, 2014. Reuters: Eric Feferberg François Hollande - Tony Blair.jpg| The former PM met French president Francois Hollande in France to discuss the future of Brexit negotiations (Thomas Samson/AP) David Cameron - François Hollande.jpg| President François Hollande paid a working visit to the United Kingdom on 22 September. Embassy of France in London François Hollande - Theresa May.jpg| François Hollande et Theresa May à l'Elysée le 21 juillet 2016 - Thibault Camus/AP/SIPA |-| Nicolas Sarkozy= Nicolas Sarkozy Isabel II - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| French President Nicolas Sarkozy (R) and first lady Carla Bruni (2nd R), are greeted by Britain's Queen Elizabeth, Prince Charles (L), and Camilla, Duchess of Cornwall (C) in Windsor, southern England on March 26, 2008. (Xinhua/Reuters Photo) Nicolas Sarkozy - Tony Blair.jpg| Helpful friend: Nicolas Sarkozy wants Tony Blair to become the first EU President AP Gordon Brown - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| Gordon Brown and Nicholas Sarkozy. Photo: Reuters David Cameron - Nicolas Sarkozy.jpg| David Cameron and Nicolas Sarkozy at the Elysee Palace in Paris Photo: Reuters |-| Jacques Chirac= Jacques Chirac Isabel II - Jacques Chirac.jpg| French President Jacques Chirac welcomes Britain's Queen Elizabeth II and his wife Bernadette to a dinner at the Elysee Palace in Paris. Imagen 7 de 11. BBC Jacques Chirac - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Chirac was a tall, elegant Frenchman, and Margaret was completely overwhelmed by his voice and French charm. He had a begrudging admiration for her, too AP Jacques Chirac - John Major.jpg| Prime Minister John Major with French President Jacques Chirac in 1996 Photo: AP Jacques Chirac - Tony Blair.jpg| Tony Blair and France's then president Jacques Chirac with pints of beer in Darlington in 2000. Blair has admitted he used alcohol as a prop during his 10 years as prime minister. Photograph: Remy De La Mauviniere/EPA |-| François Mitterrand= François Mitterrand François Mitterrand - Isabel II.jpg| President Mitterrand and the Queen led the special ceremony at Calais. BBC James Callaghan - Sin imagen.jpg| Entrevista Callaghan-Mitterrand, en Brighton. JUAN CRUZ. Brighton (Inglaterra) 7 OCT 1977 François Mitterrand - Margaret Thatcher.jpg| Baroness Gillian Shepherd says there was a 'sexual' spark between former French president Francois Mitterrand and Margaret Thatcher. @Rex Features François Mitterrand - John Major.jpg| François Mitterrand & John Major at the inauguration #BerlinWall25 #EBRD89. The EBRD |-| Valéry Giscard d'Estaing= Valéry Giscard d'Estaing Isabel II - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| President Jimmy Carter and Queen Elizabeth II pose with French President Valery Giscard d’Estaing at Buckingham Palace in May 1977. AP Photo Harold Wilson - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| (4 Dec 1974) British Prime Minister Harold Wilson meets French President Valery Giscard d'Estaing in Paris. AP Archive James Callaghan - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Jimmy Carter, Valéry Giscard d’Estaing, Helmut Schmidt and James Callaghan auf Guadeloupe. parstimes.com Margaret Thatcher - Valéry Giscard d'Estaing.jpg| Valéry Giscard d'Estaing, photographié ici le 19 septembre 1980 aux côtés de Margaret Thatcher au cours du 5ème sommet franco-britannique à Paris, se souvient que la Dame de Fer n'avait "n'avait pas beaucoup de considération pour ses interlocuteurs, parce qu'elle pensait qu'ils étaient plus faibles qu'elle". / © GABRIEL DUVAL / AFP Fuentes Categoría:Francia-Reino Unido